To Save A Soul
by SavingBreeTanner
Summary: The Volturi don't even get a chance to encounter Bree before her saviors whisk her away. She's about to get a few surprises before the day is out. Bella's PoV. *Note: this is for my main story so the Denali's are helping with the battle  except Irina *.


**Saving Bree Tanner TwiContest**

**Title:** **To Save A Soul**

**Rating: T  
**

**Main Players: Bella, Bree**

**Word Count: 3,716**

**Beta-reader: EnyaCullen4Ever**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine; this amazing creation belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**To see other Contest entries, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page:**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2450360/**

I was grateful the fight between Victoria and Riley didn't drag out as long as I feared it would. Edward took a little time but he affectively disposed of the psychotic redhead. Seth had dragged Riley into the trees and since only Seth had emerged, I figured Riley was a goner as well. Edward started a Victoria BBQ and Seth rounded up all the Riley pieces and added them to the inferno.

I watched with a smile as a vampire and a werewolf worked side by side to wipe out any trace of the threat. My arm was still bleeding and I needed to have Carlisle stitch it up before it became infected but I was too ecstatic about the alliance to worry very much about a cut.

Seth whimpered and whined incessantly while Edward checked my arm and secured a bandage. "Seth, you can go ahead and join the others now that we're done fighting up here. Tell them that we'll be down in a little while."

The small wolf with sandy colored fur barked happily then took off like a bat out of hell, snow and leaves flipping up as his paws kicked them up in his haste. I smirked at the young wolf's antics. Edward finished up with the bandage then quickly lifted me into his arms, cradling me firmly yet gently against his chest.

"We should hurry back down to the field. The Volturi will be here soon and there is a newborn claiming asylum," my eyebrows hit the clouds. Was he serious, one of those newborns that were sent after me, was asking for sanctuary?

Knowing the Cullens as I do, I knew they would weigh the circumstances and all the options and listen to every word the newborn had to say before making a decision. The Cullens were fair and just and hated violence, except Emmett and Jasper, they only fought the newborn army so they could protect me. They had gone against their nature to keep me safe, someone who wasn't one of them, yet.

"Yes, let's go, I'm a bit curious about this newborn that's changed their mind about killing me," Edward scolded me with his eyes for a split second then smirked before he dashed into the trees. In all honesty, I was curious about the newborn asking for salvation. Was it a man or a woman? Would they go **off **on their way or join the family? Oh, god…how old was he or she. Was he or she old enough that they would be all right on their own or were they a teenager still lacking in guidance?

I buried my face into Edward's chest, I was terrified by the thought that it was a person younger than I was, someone who had barely begun to live when they had their human life snatched away from them, I'm sure no one joined Victoria's army willingly.

"We're almost there. Alice says we'll have about fifteen minutes before the Volturi arrive," I shuddered at the memory of the dark cloaked figured with their haunting crimson eyes, they were in no way inviting compared to my vampires. "Are you cold?"

He must have noticed my shudder and I shook my head quickly. "No…I just remembered our _journey_ to Italy that was far from pleasant."

He scoffed and held me a little tighter. "That _was_ a very interesting way of informing me you were still alive," I cringed as another memory invaded my head.

A second later, we broke through the tree line but Edward didn't slow down, he headed straight for the cluster of vampires in the center of the field. He set me down on my feet next to Alice then immediately pulled me into his arms, wrapping them tightly around my waist.

"How can you stand it? I want her so much…"

The hissing of a small girlish voice shocked me and my heart sank. I stepped forward and looked around Emmett's broad shoulders to the small girl clawing at the earth beneath her and her ruby eyes zoned in on me. The girl was petite in every sense of the word and looked to be about fifteen, maybe sixteen, her eyes were a bright garnet color and her hair was a dark brunette shade or maybe it was because of the mud. What drew my attention the most was how visibly she was shaking, she was scared, no terrified was more like it. Jasper standing guard over her probably didn't help her fear either.

"You have to learn to control your urges," Carlisle stepped forward then kneeled down in front of her and with an assertive tone I had hardly ever heard him use before, he spoke to her."We can tell that you never wanted this. You never wanted to fight. If you're willing, you can join us and learn our ways. Learn to live again and in time you can even attend school if you wanted."

Her eyes darted away from me and gazed at Carlisle hopefully. Despite the horror in them, you could make out the optimism and longing along with hope. "Please…I'll learn…I don't want to die."

A small sob escaped the girl and Carlisle patted her on the shoulder then smiled at her. "Can you tell us your name so we don't have to call you _that girl_ or _hey you_?"

She smiled weakly in return, "Bree."

Carlisle stood up and pulled Bree up to her feet then turned to the rest of us. "Esme, Carmen, Tanya, Rose, Alice…can you take Bella and Bree back to the house before the Volturi get here?"

"Sure, the Volturi will be here in two minutes by the way," informed Alice.

Before I knew it, Esme threw me onto her back, securing my arms and legs around her and she shot in to the forest heading toward home. I clung to her securely, not wanting to loosen my grip in the slightest. In only two minutes, our lives might change forever and other than Alice, we didn't know what that outcome would be. I was positive that if Alice had seen something awful happening to the guys than she wouldn't be going home with the rest of us. Therefore, I settled my nerves slightly but I was still a little scared for my love…my fiancé.

Esme lowered me to the ground when we reached the house and we went inside, Rosalie and Carmen escorting a tense and apprehensive Bree. I nearly ran for the downstairs bathroom and several giggles emitted from behind me.

When I emerged from the washroom, feeling better after relieving myself and washed away some of the grime, I noticed everyone was sitting in the living room, huddled around the newcomer. I smiled as I watched Bree mull over with the idea of smiling and opening herself up to the Cullen and Denali women – been there, done that. Bree glanced over to me and I smiled warmly at her, I wanted to convey that she had nothing to fear and that I didn't hold her nature against her, she flinched faintly then turned her head away.

Satisfied that Bree was going to be okay with the other women, I ventured into the kitchen. One can last on granola bar and fruit only for so long. I quickly gathered a large bowl of cereal, sat at the bar, and dove in.

"So, you all right with Bree?" I choked on the cereal slightly when Alice spoke from behind me.

After clearing my airway, I looked at inquisitively. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Alice shrugged then leaned over the counter, resting her elbows on the top then reached for an apple out of the fruit bowl and played with it. "Because she was sent to kill you, and because she wants your blood. Those are two very good reasons to not be all right with her."

I took another bite and thought over Alice's words. She was right, they were good reasons, but they seemed unsatisfactory compared to the fact that she was willing to change. "Everyone I have met was changed without their approval. She was taken from her family, shoved into an unknown world of fantasy, taught nothing of what she is and told to kill. If I wanted to fault her for how she was 'raised' then I would also have to fault everyone here for killing defenseless animals."

"Hey, not all of them are defenseless! However, I do see your point. Finish eating then come visit," Alice replaced the apple in the bowl then danced out of the kitchen.

"I was already planning to," I said quietly, I knew she heard me because I heard a raspberry echoing loudly.

I finished my cereal, washed my dishes then strolled into the living room and took a seat on the chair next to the chessboard. I remembered Jasper's reactions to me when I was too close and I didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was. I sat quietly and listened as Bree explained about her transformation and the orders given to all the newborns, when asked, she didn't know anything about a Victoria.

Occasionally she would glance in my direction then look away; she did this several times before she finally asked any questions. "How are you all doing it? Aren't your throats on fire with a source of food less than ten feet away?"

Esme took Bree's hands and held them lovingly in hers. "We've had decades of practice to avoid human blood, it's just a dull ache now. After the first newborn year, it won't be as bad as it is at the moment. It was the same for all of us."

"When you say you avoid human blood, does that also mean you don't drink from them either?" Her voice had turned shy and somewhat self-conscious.

"I know this may not sound very appetizing but it works. We hunt animals. That's why our eyes are gold." Bree stared at Esme with undivided attention; she was honest about changing her ways and for that, I was thankful. If we could get one more vegetarian vampire in the family, then how many human lives would that save over the years?

I felt something cold touch my neck suddenly and I jumped up, nearly falling from the chair but equally cold arms caught me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the apologetic and silky voice whispered next to my ear. I glared at him and repositioned myself back onto my chair. Before I could bat an eyelash, he lifted me by the waist and stole my seat. Then he placed me on his lap.

"So what happened with the Volturi?"

"As soon as the others are here we'll talk about it," I wasn't even aware that Edward was the only one who had arrived. I rolled my eyes as I remembered that he was the fastest of everyone in the family. I squealed when his fingers found my ribs and started worming into my flesh. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He asked in a sly and humorous rhetorical way.

"N…no…I didn't…stop…" I laughed and squirmed uncontrollably on Edward's lap. "Stop…no…please…I did…"

"He's tickling a human…how odd," I managed to glance over at the couch and saw Bree staring at us from the corner of her eye; a small smirk curled the corner of her mouth.

Alice giggled from Bree's left side. "They definitely are a strange couple but you can't fight whom the fates choose for you, they are the definition of that theory, a human and a vampire madly in love. Who would have thought?"

Edward stopped tickling me then buried his face in my back and tried to stifle his laughing. His hidden laughter didn't last very long when the rest of the family finally showed up. I quickly turned to face the others, impatient to hear what happened. Edward let out a moan and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and I mouthed 'sorry' to him.

"Now can you tell us what happened? Alice won't share." I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted at the guys then turned my pout on Alice who insisted on ignoring me bluntly.

"Not much really happened. Jane, Felix and Demetri showed up. They were disappointed that they missed the fight, but nothing too upsetting. Jane said she can't _wait_ to see you after graduation." Edward emphasized the word wait a little too much. I cringed knowing that I was going to have to face the Volturi again.

"The Volturi are now under the impression that all the newborns were eliminated and didn't ask any questions. They were just happy that the threat was over and they could return home. But _we_ know that there is still one who survived." Carlisle talked calmly then walked over and sat down on the table in front of Bree. "There is something rather important we need to discuss with you, Bree, and we would like for you to consider it."

Carlisle paused and looked over at Eleazar who nodded with a smile. Carlisle looked back at Bree and her face took nervous to a completely new level. "Eleazar has asked if it would be alright if you could come live with them." There were numerous gasps of shock, including myself. Bree stared at Carlisle with wide eyes then turned to look at Eleazar, a vampire she had yet to meet.

Eleazar stepped forward and kneeled on the floor next to where she was sitting on the couch. "I know you don't know us and probably don't trust us but we share the same lifestyle as the Cullen's, we can teach you to survive and how to live again. I also think it would be a better idea to go to Alaska with us for several reasons. One, you are too close to Seattle here and someone might recognize you. Two, the Cullen's family is already large; we don't want to draw attention from the Volturi." Bree shivered violently. "And three, I can help you with your gift."

She stared at Eleazar dumbfounded then burst out laughing. "Gift…as in a talent? I don't have a talent."

His face went blank for a minute then he sighed. "Actually you do," Bree immediately stopped laughing. "I'm gifted as well. My talent is to identify what gifts other vampires may or may not have, and you my dear are a repellant."

Bree scrunched up her nose and her eyebrows creased together. "So, I'm like bug spray?"

I couldn't hold back my giggle at her innocent question and she turned to glare at me. "I think what he's trying to say is, that other gifts bounce off of you."

"Bella is mostly correct. If a talent was used against you it would reflect off of you and hit those around you." He then smiled at Jasper and I knew immediately what to expect. "Jasper, can you demonstrate please?"

Without a word, he focused in on Bree and a moment soon after, the room erupted into laughter except for me, I guess my shield works against bug spray as well. A minute later, the room calmed and all laughing stopped. Bree looked around at all of us, confused.

"See what I mean? Did you feel anything?" Eleazar asked inquisitively.

Bree looked to the floor as if she was searching for the right words to use. "Um, I think so. It sorta felt like a tickling in my stomach then everyone lost it, except the human."

I smirked and shrugged indifferently while Eleazar sighed. "Yes well, on an extremely rare occasion, a human will be gifted. Bella can shield others, she can't bounce them back like you can but she can render them inert."

"So what do you say? Are you going to come live with us?" Kate asked enthusiastically. "It will be so much fun having a new family member and little sister. We can go shopping and do makeovers and go to the spa."

Bree looked slightly panicky as she watched Kate bounce up and down on the corner of the couch. "I, um, don't really do any of that. I'm kind of a nerd; I prefer reading in a quiet place."

I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't laugh aloud, at the same time I caught Alice rolling her eyes in irritation.

"Oh great, another one," she huffed under her breath.

"What do you mean by _another one_?" asked Bree with a cautious voice.

Alice's eyes narrowed and her mouth tightened in to a line as her arm shot up like a bullet and pointed her finger directly at me. "She's the same way! She'd rather read the same book for the twentieth time than go to the spa or she would rather go to the library then go to the mall." I shrugged dispassionately at her high-pitched voice. Then she growled.

A small and tinkling giggle sound filled the room. I glanced from the annoyed pixie over to the frightened newborn that was now giggling quietly on the couch. This newborn was just like me. Give me a quiet corner and a book and I'm satisfied that there were things we had in common. Even though she didn't seem excited about the turn of events in her life, she was willing to make the necessary changes to an otherwise unchangeable life.

"What's so funny?" asked Alice as she glared at Bree with a pouting lip and her arms crossed.

Bree started to laugh even harder, to the point of having to hold her stomach. "It's just that you seem annoyed that we like the same things and they aren't the same as you. It's good to know I'm not the only nerdy vampire, Bella will be too." Edward growled beneath me at the mention of my imminent change, I chose to ignore him.

"Eleazar is a pretty big nerd as well." Tanya burst out laughing after her little statement.

What was going on, War of the Nerds? I didn't know if I should be insulted or proud.

"So what do you say young one, want to join our family in Alaska?" asked Eleazar enthusiastically.

It was apparent in his eyes that he hoped the baby vampire would agree to join his family. I was a bit surprised that any of the Denali's was willing to take on a newborn since the last one turned in their family was about a thousand years ago. Maybe this would be a good experience for all of them. I watched Bree with equally hopeful eyes and waited for her to answer. She looked to be thinking over every little word spoken to her, analyzing it, making sure everything was copasetic.

For a newborn, I was impressed, her control around her natural food supply was improving, she wasn't asking to eat me anymore and she seemed to concentrate on current thoughts rather than being distracted at the slightest thing. If this is what it was going to be like as a newborn, I think I could handle it, especially if it was for Edward.

"You said family, not coven. What's the difference?" Bree kept her eyes focused on the carpet under her feet and she looked miserable and lost, like something in her was missing all of a sudden.

Esme took Bree's hands in her own and smiled sweetly at her. "The difference is a family cares about one another, covens don't. Families fight for one another, coven members' fight for themselves. Families help each other because we want to, not because we get something out of it. In short, families love each other," Esme's smile widened as she glanced around the room to each of us.

The look on Bree's face became thoughtful for about a minute then she stared up at Eleazar confidently. "Yes, please let me join your…family," the smile on Eleazar's face was the largest I had ever seen, and I smiled along with him.

Kate jumped her feet then flashed over to Bree and pulled her in to her arms, hugging her tightly. "Welcome to the family little sis."

I couldn't hold in the laugh when I saw the poor girl tensed up at Kate suddenly embracing her. Bree's eyes darted over to me and a single eyebrow arched upward. "Sorry…that was my reaction also when Alice and Emmett when they did _that_ to me."

Eleazar placed a hand on Bree and Kate's shoulder before speaking. "Well, now that the war is over, how about we head home?" Kate and Tanya nodded eagerly but Bree hesitated at first then gave a small nod.

We exchanged hugs and goodbyes and the Denali's promised to see us again for our wedding, which got a gasp out of Bree. I smiled and winked at her. Bree's eyes suddenly became thoughtful and distant.

"We'll find Fred and let him know what's going on," Edward told her after apparently reading her mind. Bree sighed then smiled meekly.

They then climbed in to their SUV and we waved until they were out of sight.

I remained on the porch, looking after the direction they had disappeared. The realization of what had happened finally sinking in. An army of newborn sent to kill me, Edward and Seth destroying Victoria and Riley, a single baby vampire asking for sanctuary, and the Denali's adopting her. In one word – WOW.

Like always, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "She was really confused but I think she'll be alright, Eleazar will make sure of that," he kissed my neck tenderly and affectionately. "I just hope her yearning for Diego doesn't hinder her in any way."

I tilted my head slightly to look at him. "Who's Diego?"

Edward sighed sorrowfully. "Another vampire in her coven that she had grown close to, she thinks she was starting to have feelings for him."

"She has all eternity to find that one person that makes her complete," I turned fully in his arms and rested my cheek against his chest. "Let's just hope it won't take her that long."

"I second that! Even a hundred years is _too_ long to find your one and only."


End file.
